Demasiado Tarde Para Amar
by SirenaMisty
Summary: A veces posponer las cosas, no es una buena idea. POV Misty


**Demasiado tarde para amar**

_Cómo puede un sentimiento tan puro, tan profundo, ser tan doloroso. ¿Por qué algo que hace latir tanto al corazón, hoy me lo destroza en mil partes?_

_Las voces de mis amigos que vienen a buscarme, me tienen aterrada, desearía que todo fuera un chiste de su parte, que solo estuviera jugando… Miren en lo que pienso, prefiero pensar que esta jugando antes de aceptar la realidad, esa es la Misty de verdad… la que tiene que tragarse las lágrimas, la que tiene hoy que llorar en silencio… _

_Cuesta aceptar la realidad, esa es la verdad, por más fuerte que finja ser… es difícil… más si todo parece que fuera ayer._

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Estábamos en mi casa, en el gimnasio de ciudad Celeste, celebrando la copa de listón que había ganado Dawn en la región.

La joven ganadora, estaba con su vestido rosado y su cabello en alto, lucía muy emocionada. Claro no se podía decir lo mismo de su colega, May.

La coordinadora de Hoenn, no lucía bien de ánimos, pues Dawn por un ataque rápido de su pokémon, le ganó en el último segundo el tan anhelado trofeo. Claro que estaba feliz por su amiga, pero estaba algo resentida consigo misma, era fácil notarlo; para su suerte, su hermano Max trataba de animarla con comida… y creo que lo logró…

Tracey y Brock, hablaban entre si, prácticamente parecía en secreto, admito que me dio mucha curiosidad saber que era, aunque por la cara del buen Brock, era sobre chicas.

Hacia la mesa de bocadillos, era algo un obvio, estaba Ash mirando la comida… en mi afán de molestarlo por estar ahí, me acerque a él, aunque para mi sorpresa, no estaba comiendo, sólo miraba la comida como si la deseara y no pudiera comerla.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunte curiosamente, pero por su salto me parece que lo asuste, ya que llevó la mano en su pecho.

—Cielos Misty, me asustaste —dió un gran suspiro

—Je, je, si, me di cuenta Ash —rasqué mi mejilla con el dedo índice — lo siento, pero es raro no verte comer, ante tanta comida.

—Si lo sé —cerró sus ojos para suspirar — ni yo lo entiendo —apoyó su mano en el estómago — pero pareciera que mi estómago no quiere comida.

—Eso si es extraño —comenté llevando mi puño al mentón — pero mira que la comida la mande a preparar, yo no tengo nada que ver.

—Ah, o sea que tú no la preparaste.

—No Ash —le sonreí irónicamente, aguantándome las ganas de golpearlo por el comentario — es comida comible

—Qué alivio —sonrió, miró la comida, y cuando iba a tomar un sándwich, volvió a desanimarse

—¿Qué pasa? —volví a insistirle

—No puedo, no hay caso —protestó — tengo el estómago cerrado.

—Eso si que es raro —sonreí pero él se molestó, ya que frunció el ceño — ¿Qué?

—Ja, Ja ¡que chistosa eres Misty! —si que estaba molesto, pero era algo increíble, un Ash sin hambre _¿Era posible eso?_ Bueno, posible o no, estaba pasando… tengo que confesar, que me preocupo… algo lo tenía así… pero que…

—Ash… —él me miro aún con su ceño fruncido — ¿Te preocupa algo? —con mi sola pregunta, volteó dándome la espalda.

—No —respondió seriamente — no me ocurre absolutamente nada, no tengo hambre y ya

—Pero Ash… eso no es normal en ti —me miró serio, su mirada casi me erizo la piel… pero no dijo nada y se alejó de mí — ¿Qué pasa? —me preocupaba, pero si no confiaba en mi, nada podía hacer por él.

Las horas siguientes pasaron muy rápidamente, se notaba lo bueno de la fiesta, porque todos lucían muy alegres. Hasta que…

—Bueno niñas y niños —Ash habló a todos, con un aplauso para llamar nuestra atención, así que dejamos lo que estábamos haciendo y por ser él se la dimos… — ya fueron honrados con mi presencia —vaya que le gustaba pensar que era el centro de atención, qué altanero — así que es hora de que este bello joven se retire a pueblo Paleta —no pude evitar soltar una risa — ¿De qué te ríes? — lo miré. Lucía tan contento, por no decir que parecía comerme viva con la mirada

—Es que —me mire con Dawn y May que también se reían — verás, lo de joven no te lo discuto, ya que tenemos la misma edad, pero de ahí a que tú seas bello —volví a reír — es otro tema…

Me miró con cara aun mas molesta — Adiós amigos — se despidió de todos amablemente, pero cuando paso por al lado mío, me tomó del brazo y me jaló con él — Ven conmigo

—Ash, suéltame —le pedía pero no fue hasta que salimos del gimnasio que me soltó — ¿Qué te pasa estás loco?

Elevó una ceja y adelantó un paso hacia mí — ¿En verdad quieres saber lo que me pasa?

—Si —le respondí irónicamente — Si no, no te estaría preguntando Ash

—Está bien, te lo digo — se acercó más a mi — Esto me pasa — y ahí mismo, en ese instante posó sus labios sobre los míos, era un beso, Ash me estaba besando — Ahí lo tienes — _congelada_, así quede con esa reacción de Ash…

—Este… Ash… —titubeando solo alcance a decir esas palabras

—Ya esta —puso sus manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y frunció los hombros — qué bien me siento ahora…

—Pero… pero… —Ash apoyó sus dedos sobre mi boca — ¿eh?

—No digas nada por favor Misty —sacó su mano de mi rostro — mira, mañana te llegará una nota con indicaciones —me sonrió — debo irme, ahí veras que hacer, y como actuar…

—Pero Ash… —trate de detenerlo, pero no se dejo

—Adiós Misty, nos estamos viendo… —volvió a besarme y se alejó de mí rápidamente

—Ash… adiós… —ahí me quede con mis manos juntas sobre mi pecho viéndolo alejarse tan rápidamente de mí…

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

_Y claro que esperé a que llegara esa nota al otro día, la tengo aquí en mi mano — la apreté en mi puño cerrado con fuerza_ — una nota tan valiosa y tan dolorosa… Rayos — me maldije en voz alta — _¿Por qué me calle tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué fui tan cobarde con mis sentimientos? Ahora es imposible, él se fue sin saber que ese sentimiento que latía en su corazón por mi, yo también lo llevó en el mío por él._

"_**Misty, tal vez suene cobarde de mi parte estar diciéndote esto por medio de un papel, y no personalmente, pero lo veo de la forma más práctica de que te enteres al fin, esto que yo llevo en mi ser por ti. Te quiero Misty, como nunca pensé que te llegaría a querer, lamento que esto sea lo último, es decir, que lo haya dejado luego de mi titulo, pero como dicen. Lo mejor es para el final. Y la verdad… tú eres una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en mi vida.**_

_**Bueno, si sientes algo por mí, te espero a las cinco en el faro de la ciudad, y si no llegas, pues… lo entenderé, siempre y cuando sigamos manteniendo nuestra amistad. Te quiero Misty, como amiga y como la mujer que veo a mi lado en el futuro"**_

_Esa es la nota que recibí hoy, en mi gimnasio, debería estar, siendo las cuatro y media, preparándome para ir a mi cita anhelada, pero no, aquí estoy vistiéndome con un color oscuro, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, y ganas de detener el día. En ayer a la noche…_

_Salí de mi gimnasio, acompañada de Brock, mi amigo lucía tan triste como yo, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, me preguntaba donde habían quedado las risas de esa noche, donde todos festejábamos el triunfo de Dawn…_

_Llegamos a pueblo Paleta, un pueblo que hoy se vestía de luto, la alegría del pueblo más importante de Kanto a la hora de hablar de grandes entrenadores, hoy lloraba a uno de ellos._

_Entre a la casa de Ash, donde fui recibida por un abrazo de Delia, su madre, la cual lloraba inconteniblemente, y claro, Ash era su único hijo._

—Delia —comenté al abrazarla, mi voz sonaba entrecortada

—Yo sabía lo que significabas para mi hijo, Misty —me dijo al separarse de mi — yo lo alenté a confesarte anoche lo que sentía por ti… pero… pero —sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas así que la volví a abrazar.

—No se imagina, cuan arrepentida estoy de haberme callado esto durante tanto tiempo, poder decirle todo lo que yo sentía por él —la pequeña criatura amarilla se me acercó, así que me aleje de Delia para levantarlo y abrazarlo — y ahora es demasiado tarde…

_Ash había tenido un accidente a la salida del gimnasio la noche pasada, un accidente que le costo la vida al instante, no sabemos como ocurrió realmente… Y hoy, se alejó de todos los seres que tanto lo queríamos, y queremos… nos dejó con nada más que recuerdos en nuestros corazones, que de algo es seguro jamás lo olvidaremos._

_Pero aun así, queda la satisfacción de que él fue todo lo que siempre soñó, un reconocido entrenador… y tal vez, si yo hubiera actuado antes, si yo hubiera sido más valiente, lo hubiera detenido anoche tras ese beso, si lo hubiera aferrado a mí… ahora estaríamos celebrando… _

_Pero nada se puede hacer… — suspiré — así es la vida, ya es tarde, mi amor jamás vera la luz ni sentirá la calidez de ser correspondido… porque aunque lo amo ya es demasiado tarde para este amor, es demasiado tarde para amar. _


End file.
